dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Bride of the Water God
Details *'Title:' 하백의 신부 2017 / Habaekui Sinbu 2017 *'Also known as:' Bride of the Water God 2017 / Bride of Habaek 2017 *'Tagline:' Humans can survive anything with their strength, but life will be better with love *'Genre:' Fantasy, romance, melodrama, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast Network:' tvN *'Broadcast Period:' 2017-Jul-03 to 2017-Aug-22 *'Air Time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:50 *'Original Soundtrack:' Bride of the Water God OST Synopsis When the narcissistic Water God Ha Baek (Nam Joo Hyuk) visits earth in order to find a magical stone powerful enough to help him claim his throne, he seeks out the help of his servant and destined bride, psychiatrist So Ah (Shin Se Kyung), whose family is fated to serve the water god for generations. The problem is that she has no belief in the gods and initially mistakes him for a total lunatic suffering from delusions. Things get even harder for Ha Baek, when the Wind God Bi Ryum (Gong Myung), the Water Goddess Moo Ra (Krystal Jung), and a hotel CEO/Demi-God Hoo Ye (Im Ju Hwan) show up to complicate things and stop him from reaching his goal. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/Acdn4iSVW9w User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Shin Se Kyung as Yoon So Ah (psychiatrist) **Choi Ji Won as young So Ah *Nam Joo Hyuk as Ha Baek (god of water) *Im Ju Hwan as Shin Hoo Ye (director of Beriwon Resort) **Kim Tae Yool as young Hoo Ye *Krystal Jung as Moo Ra / Hye Ra (goddess of water) *Gong Myung as Bi Ryum / Ahn Bin (god of wind) ;The Gods *Lee Kyung Young as Dae Sa Je (high priest of water nation) *Park Kyu Sun as Nam Soo Ri (Ha Baek's attendant) *Lee Dal Hyung as Joo Gul Lin (greedy god) *Kim Tae Hwan as Jin Gun / Mo Myung (demi-god) ;The Humans *Shin Jae Hoon as Yoo Sang Yoo (nurse) **Kim Kwang Hyun (김광현) as young Sang Yoo *Choi Woo Ri as Jo Yum Mi (So Ah's friend) *Bae Noo Ri as Shin Ja Ya *Jung Dong Hwan as Chairman Shin Dong Man (Shin Ja Ya's grandfather) *Song Won Geun as Secretary Min (Hoo Ye's secretary) *Kim Bo Min as Min Yi (blind girl) *Kim Ki Moo as Manager Bang (head of department) *Han Yi Jin as Mr. Kim (Moo Ra's manager) *Lee Ji Ha as So Ah's mother ;People at Hoo Ye's Company *Kang Moon Kyung (ep 1) *Lee Joon Hee (ep 1-4) *Lee Seung Chul (ep 1) *Park Jin Soo as driver (ep 1) ;Others *Jun Yeo Jin as court lady (ep 1-2, 13) *Kwon Hyuk Soo as bank chief (ep 1) *Ji Sung Geun as truck driver (ep 1) *? as real estate broker (ep 1) *Han Tae Il as old man walking on the street (ep 2) *Ham Gun Soo as restaurant waiter (ep 2) *Son Gyu Won (손규원) as kids eating hot dog in the subway (ep 2) *Kim Ji Sung as skateboard kid (ep 3) *Yoon Bit Na as duck boat customer (ep 3) *Yoon Ye In as restaurant owner (ep 3) *Jung Na Young (정나영) as Seo Won (ep 3) *Jung Seo Woo (정서우) as Hye Jung (ep 3) *Sul Ga Eun (설가은) as Hyun Ah (ep 3) *Baek Seung Joon (백승준) as Min Cheol (ep 3) *Ha Soo Ho as Park Sang Chul (ep 3-5) *Song Ji Woo as So Ah's house child (ep 4) *Kim Ye Rin as So Ah's house child (ep 4) *Ri Min as clothing shop owner (ep 4) *Kang Young Suk as police (ep 5) *Kim Kyung Nam as Mr. Jang (ep 5) *Oh Ji Yun as restaurant waiter (ep 6) *Lee Do Gook as fisherman (So Ah's ancestor) (ep 6, 12) *Yoo Je Gun as fisherman's son (ep 6, 12) *Kim Hyo Myung as actor (ep 7) *Kim Won Hae as taxi driver (ep 7) *Son Jong Hak as Kim Dae Shik (minor god) (ep 7, 10) *Kim Sun Hwa as Kim Dae Shik's wife (minor god) (ep 7) *Choi Dae Sung as minor god (ep 7, 10) *? as old man who was helped by Ha Baek (ep 10) *Son Woo Hyuk as the guy who hit Ha Baek (ep 11) *Kim Hyun Bin as teen form Ha Baek during the daytime (ep 12) *Choi Ji Hoon as patient (ep 12) *Lee Joo Suk as painter (ep 16) *Kim Hee Ryung as the painter's wife (ep 16) *Hwang Sang Kyung *Park Mi Na *Yook Mi Ra *Suk Bo Bae *Jung Ae Hwa *Jung Joo Yun *Kim Min Jae *Seo Hye Jin *Kim Min Suk *Kim Ji Hye *Yoon Ji Won (윤지원) *Shim Tae Sun (심태선) *Lee Kwang Se (이광세) *Woo Jin Young (우진영) *Kim Dong Kyu (김동규) ;Special Guest Appearances *Yang Dong Geun as Joo Dong (god of earth) (ep 1, 9-10, 16) *Yoon Jong Hoon as Ma Bong Yul (patient) (ep 1-2, 12) *Jo Jung Chi as painter (ep 1) *Ga Deuk Hee as bank clerk (ep 1) *Nam Chang Hee as skateboard tournament host (ep 2) *Jung Kang Hee as cellphone store employee (ep 3) *Jun So Min as So Min (patient) (ep 4) *Seo Jung Yeon as Seo Wang Mo (queen mother of the west, Ha Baek's mother, goddess of death) (ep 6, 12) *Im Ji Hyun as Nak Bin (Ha Baek's first love) (ep 12, 14) *Jung In Ki as Yoon Sung Joon (So Ah's father) (ep 16) *Park Hee Bon as Hyung Shik (Sang Yoo's girlfriend) (ep 16) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Studio Dragon *'Executive Producer:' Kim Mi Na (김미나) *'Director:' Kim Byung Soo *'Screenwriter:' Jung Yoon Jung Episode Ratings See Bride of the Water God/Episode Ratings Notes *Filming began on March, 2017. *The first scriptreading took place on March 16, 2017. Trivia *Actress Shin Se Kyung (So Ah) played the counterpart of Nam Joo Hyuk (Habaek), and with him being a water god, they had to shoot many scenes falling or underwater, however, the actress revealed to suffer hydrophobia. *Actress Moon Chae Won was originally offered the role of So Ah, but declined. The part was ultimately taken by Shin Se Kyung. *Actor Yang Se Jong was originally offered the role of Hoo Ye, but declined. The part was ultimately taken by Im Ju Hwan. *"Bride of the Water God" had initially been eagerly awaited by fans of the original manwha of the same name. After the first episode, some viewers expressed that the drama did not live up to expectations, therefore the drama received mixed reviews. *Park Shin Hye sent a coffee truck to the drama set because of her close friendship with Krystal Jung. *It was announced that actor Kang Ha Neul would make a cameo appearance, but the scene he filmed was cut and never aired. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *Hancinema Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:TVN Category:Studio Dragon